


Of Asses and Couches

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Butts, Crack, F/M, Friendship, Humor, Insults, Levi is angry, Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 14:24:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7536292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi is angry. Levi calls Mike an asscouch. Mike is confused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Asses and Couches

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a forum challenge with the prompt: (dialogue) "You overgrown asscouch!!"

~ Of Asses and Couches ~

"You overgrown asscouch!" Levi shouted, a vein popping on his forehead.

Mike just stared uncomprehendingly at the much shorter man for a few moments. Well, from where he was seated now, he and the (currently standing) corporal were about the same height.

"... what did you just call me?" Mike asked slowly.

"An overgrown-"

"Yeah, I got that part."

Levi paused to glare balefully at the other man before he finished repeating himself. "-asscouch!"

"What does that even mean?" Mike replied, nonplussed. He wasn't even sure what Levi was angry about, much less what an asscouch might be.

"Well, from the sound of the term, it most likely means that you're an ass who also happens to be a couch," Hanji piped up helpfully. She then proceeded to plunk herself down in Mike's lap, and proclaimed, "He doesn't make a very good couch, though." She shifted around, trying to find a more comfortable position, but the hard thigh muscles upon which she was seated did not offer much in the way of comfort.

She received a glare from Levi as well, but she was used to that reaction from him and it didn't phase her one bit.

"I hate both of you."

Levi turned on his heel and exited the room, slamming the door behind him.

"I still have no idea why he called me an asscouch," Mike said.

"Eh... it's Levi. You probably left water spots on the dishes or something."

~end~


End file.
